Let's talk about swords
by AcedaVinci
Summary: Where the Winchesters are sent back in time and have unexpected meetings. [Destiel and Sabriel mentionned but not shown]


"No Dean ! I already told you ! You do NOT sharp a sword like that !" Gabriel was upset.

"Oh yeah ? And what you gonna do about it shorty ?" at that sentence Sam knew his brother had made a big mistake.

"Sorry bigfoot you're talking to me ?"

"And to whom am I talking to right now ?" Dean knew how to upset the archangel which is why Cas decided to step in before no one would do anything anymore.

"You know guys, we should speak about something else. I am not sure it is a good idea to speak about swords."

The only answer the angel got was a join "shut up Cas" from his brother and his boyfriend. After that Castiel went to sit next to Sam and was trying to think of a way to stop this argument, this stupid argument.

"Well you know what I should do buttbrain ?" Gabriel was getting impatient.

"No but I think you're going to tell me feathered-butt." At that word Dean knew his brother was looking at him and it probably was a killing stare.

"That." and the archangel snapped his fingers.

"Gabriel ! Where are we and why did you bring me along ? I had nothing to do with this !" Sam was trying to figure out where they had landed, a forest ?

"Have fun boys, I'll pick you up later !" and he was gone.

"Great ! Your boyfriend brought us somewhere, what do we do now ?" Dean was pissed.

"Well if you hadn't argue with him in a first place, we wouldn't be here !" said Sam checking his phone and flatly stated "No signal."

"First : he was the one who started it and second : he was wrong !"

"Dean now you shut up ! I don't even know why he brought me here too. Dammit." Sam was tired of his brother and boyfriend arguing over every little things.

"Well now we're here, let's find out where he dropped us." and the older Winchester started to walk hoping to find a road when he heard his younger brother calling him.

"Dean ! Come here !"

"What ?"

"I think I've found a road or at least a walking path, it's gotta go somewhere huh ?"

"Let's find out."

The Winchesters walked this road for what seemed a long time and finally arrived at a little castle.

"What the fuck dude ? Who lives in castle nowadays ?"

"Dean, it looks like we're not nowadays ..."

"What do you mean ?"

"Look." Sam pointed at two men working in the garden, they weren't dressed normally, it looked almost like they were dressed like peasants.

"No way ..."

One of them saw them and approached them, he was looking at the brothers from head to toe wondering what kind of people they could be.

"Je peux vous aider messieurs ?"

"What ? English dude, speak english."

"Dean, I believe he is french ..." Sam saw the face of his brother who started to understand where Gabriel had _dropped_ them.

"I am sorry _messieurs_, I did not know you were english. Can I help you ?" the man seemed to understand them quite well, Sam decided to try and talk to him.

"I'm sorry sir, we got lost in the forest and we're trying to find the closest city."

"Blois is the closest."

"How long from here ?"

"Half a day."

"By car I suppose ? Do you know where we could rent one ?"

Dean decided to step in, the conversation wasn't going fast enough for him.

"Listen we're trying to go back home, do you have a phone that works or something we could use to call our friend."

"A what Sir ?" said the man.

"A phone look." Dean took his out of his pocket and show it to him. "See."

"I have no idea what it is but my master might be able to help you, follow me."

Sam and Dean followed the strange man to the castle. Arrived in the entrance, the man turned around and asked them to wait where they were.

"Dude where are we ? If your freaking angel beamed us somewhere weird, I'll kill him okay ?"

"Shut up Dean someone is coming."

In fact, a well dressed man was now in the entrance, Sam looked at him closely. The man was fairly tall, had this noble look and his clothes made him look like a knight. Beside, he had a sword at his belt.

"Bonjour Messieurs, Grimaud here" he pointed at the man that the Winchesters had met earlier" tells me that you are english gentlemen looking for a way to Blois ?"

Before Dean could say anything, Sam spoke.

"Yes sir, we are lost and we would like to go back where we came from."

"All I can do is lend you two horses and ask Grimaud to show you the way." even if the man was helping, Sam couldn't help to wonder : who was he and why was he dressed like this ? Meanwhile Dean couldn't believe what he had just heard : horses ?

"We gladly accept your offer sir" said Sam elbowing Dean before he could open his mouth to complain "but if it's alright for you, can I ask you a few questions ?"

"Sure but first come with me." and he showed them the way to a room that seemed to be a living room. "I am listening."

"Where are we and what year is this ?" asked Sam hoping he didn't sound to weird to their host.

"Château de la Fère, year 1650." the man didn't even blinked.

"And who are you sir ?"

"Count de la Fère but you can call me Athos."

"Athos … Why do I know that name ?" Dean looked startled by the name and couldn't help to wonder.

"I'm sorry, your name is really Athos ?" Sam turned to Dean and whispered "Dude, the three musketeers remember ?"

Athos looked amused. "Yes it is."

"Okay, sir, what I am about to tell you is about to sound really weird but promise me not freak out ?"

"I will not _freak out_, since I don't know what does it mean."

"Okay, so, this is my brother Dean and I am Sam Winchester, we are from the year 2014 and Gabriel, the archangel, brought us here." Sam tried to see if his host was scared, startled or any kind of emotion but nothing.

"Oh you are the ones that Gabriel brought earlier."

"You know him ?" now it was Sam and Dean who looked surprised.

"Indeed I do. I believe one of you argued with him about swords ?"

"That would be me …" said Dean raising his hand.

"Haha well my friend, I'd like you to stay with me a little bit. I am expecting three of my closest friend this afternoon, will you join us ?"

"With pleasure sir." for once Dean answered, he couldn't believe what was happening, he had met Athos, the musketeer, the real deal, maybe; for once, arguing with Gabriel was a good idea.

After this, Athos offered the Winchesters to try on some clothes so they could actually fit in this scenery. Dean was pretty much the size of Athos who lend him some spare clothes he had. Sam was another story, luckily, Porthos had forgotten his suitcase last time he stopped by, the taller Winchester was aloud to try them on.

Grimaud entered the room where Athos was waiting for his new friends to get ready. He showed the window to his master through which we could see six horsemen entering the property.

"We're ready !" Dean always enjoyed dressing up, he had a smile on his face and still couldn't believe what was happening.

"My friends are here too, come with me Winchesters."

Sam and Dean followed him to the entrance where they met him earlier. At that same moment, the horsemen arrived in front of them and got off their horses.

"Bonjour mes amis !" said Athos, "laissez moi vous présenter deux amis de Gabriel."

"What did he say ?" Dean was confused.

"I believe he is going to introduce us." said Sam proudly, spanish wasn't the only language he had taken at Stanford.

"Sam and Dean" said Athos "let me introduce you to Aramis, Porthos, D'Artagnan and their lackeys."

"Nice to meet you sirs !" said the brothers at the same time, both very excited.

"Tu sais très bien que je n'entends pas l'anglais Athos !" said D'Artagnan upset.

"Ne t'inquiète pas mon ami, nous allons juste leur apprendre le combat à l'épée, rien de plus simple." answered Athos at his friend's complaint.

At that moment Aramis saw the distress in Sam and Dean's eyes and translated for them.

"D'Artagnan doesn't speak a word of english and was worried but Athos said you are going to learn how to fight with a sword. No need to speak."

"Thank you very sir, we do not speak french and it is hard for us ..." Sam appreciated the translation done by Aramis.

At that moment Porthos looked at Sam and asked Athos why the Winchester was wearing his clothes. Since he had forgotten his suitcase, Athos thought Sam could borrow them and Porthos looked quite satisfied with the answer. He came next to Sam and said :

"Je suis ravi de voir quelqu'un de bien taillé !"

Seeing Sam's face, Athos came to the rescue and translated. At that moment Grimaud arrived with Planchet, Bazin and Mousqueton, lackeys of the musketeers, and swords.

"Shall we start ?" asked Athos "let us give you a lesson, I believe Gabriel said not to damage you too much." He had a grin on his face.

"I swear Sammy, once we're back, I'm kicking his feathered ass." but Dean looked to enjoy way to much the situation he was in to even try something on Gabriel.

During the lesson, Dean was able to scratch D'Artagnan, Athos and Sam talked a lot about what was going on in France at that moment, what happened in England the year before. Aramis and Porthos fought with Dean as well. Dean had learnt the words "En garde !" and was using it everytime he could, he looked like a child with a new toy. Sam finally had a go with each of the musketeers as well but left Dean enjoy his time while he could, he hadn't seen his brother this happy in a long time. Suddenly a noise of wings was heard.

"Helloooo !" Gabriel was here.

"No ! I don't want to go yet !" Dean wasn't ready to leave.

"Well princess, we've got to, my power isn't unlimited !" Gabriel turned to the musketeers to thank them and said he was going to come and see them soon.

While Dean was saying goodbye to his new "badass", as he called them, friends, Athos approached Sam and gave him the swords they were using.

"It is too much !" said Sam.

"No keep them and the clothes too, so you will remember your time in our time."

"I don't know what to say Athos, thank you very much."

"Just promise to come and see us sometimes !" Aramis had heard the conversation and jumped in.

"If it is okay with Gabriel, with great pleasure, I believe someone would be more than happy to come back as much as I do." Sam pointed at his brother saying goodbye to Porthos.

"Time to go pumpkins ! There's a pissed off boyfriend waiting for this one." Dean heard that and knew Cas would have made Gabriel's life a living hell.

An ultimate thank you was said before being zapped back to the Men of Letters headquarters. Dean sat down on the closest chair.

"What a day man ! I can't wait to go back !"

"I think we'll see them soon." said Sam. "What a day indeed."


End file.
